Intertwined Destiny
by mcgirl
Summary: This is completely an alternate universe. This is the story of Phoebe and Cole’s life throughout the centuries always intertwined with each other. Always ending in tragedy. Please read and review!
1. The Fairy Tale

Summary: This is completely an alternate universe. This is the story of Phoebe and Cole's life throughout the centuries always intertwined with each other. Always ending in tragedy. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own Cole, Phoebe or any of the Charmed characters in this story, WB owns them. I own my original characters.  
  
Intertwined Destiny  
  
Manor 2006  
  
"Hey, what are you doing Phoebe," Cole said to Phoebe sitting on the couch. "I am just looking through the Book of Shadows to see if there are any demons that we need to look up." "There have not been any demons lately so why are you looking." "It has been to quiet there has to be something up, but it is really weird because the book always turns to a page that does not have any demons on it." "What are you talking about, what other information could there be besides information on demons and spells to cast," Cole said.  
"It is like a fairy tale, a very sad fairy tale I cried when I first read it. It is about two soul mates who are both half demon, half witch. They are trapped in an endless cycle of happiness and always pain and tragedy at the end that they can never escape. It is a real Romeo and Juliet story, I am so glad that is not us." "It is not us, we have gone through a lot and it has most of the time had a happy ending. We have three beautiful daughters that we love very much." "Thanks Cole, you always know how to make me feel better," Phoebe said with a smile on her face.  
Phoebe decided to read the story out loud thinking that it was just a story and nothing would happen, after all if it did send someone back it was not them so there was nothing to worry about. Last time she checked she was not half-demon and he was not half-witch. She read  
"This is a story between two cursed lovers who are half-demon, half- witch . Who are cursed in life and cursed in death They who hardly get a happy breathe  
Who must spend eternity in love, an eternity in tragedy  
If these two lovers are reading this book let them come back in the past So they can have this spell cast They suddenly disappeared in a bright light away from the manor away from everything they knew. They suddenly saw a man standing in front of them. "Who are you" Cole said. "I am the Angel of Destiny and Love." 


	2. The First Meeting

Disclaimer. I do not own Cole, Phoebe or any of the Charmed characters in this story, WB owns them. I own my original characters.  
  
I am sorry if the format is messed up, I have tried to fix it. Please read and review the story whether it is good or bad. All these reviews help with my story.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why did you bring us here," Cole said. "I did not bring you anywhere it was you Phoebe who read the spell and you should know by now that anything is possible." "It was a fairy tale, fairy tales are not real, now take us back to our own time," Phoebe said. "You should know more then anyone that anything and everything is possible Phoebe" said the angel. "The spell said that we both had to be half-demon, half-witch and last time I checked I was not half-witch and Phoebe was not half-demon" Cole was getting mad now. "We were hoping that one of you would read that spell soon. It took you long enough to read it. Maybe in this lifetime you will finally get it right or your future lifetime since this is in the past." "Where are we" Phoebe said. "This is the first life that you have met each other." "Excuse me, what did you say, the first time we have met each other" Phoebe said. "In most of your past lives the two of you have always been together in some way or another and it has always ended in tragedy." "As I was saying I am the Angel of Destiny and Love and I have been looking over you two for a while. The two of you are a real Romeo and Juliet you know that. I am love and destiny and those two things can be intertwined with each other. I am as important as death and life are. I am here to show you your past, destiny and your love in hope that you do not make the same mistakes in the future. I show people what they have loved, lost, and their destiny in that love" the angel said. They suddenly heard a little girl scream "no!" "We have to do something to help that little girl." "It is not the little girl that needs help, it is her father. Phoebe you do not need to watch that" the angel of destiny and love said to her. "She suddenly saw a fire ball engulf the man that the angel was talking about. For some reason Phoebe felt anger, sadness, and betrayal. She ran to look for the demon that did this and she suddenly heard the girl crying. "Mommy why did you do that to daddy, am I a bad girl mommy is that why he is dead." "No, it was either I kill him or he kills us, it is not something for you to understand. You are too young to know these type of things. We are moving in with my parents and you will finally become what you were born to be instead of living life as a pathetic human" her mother said coldly. Phoebe suddenly started crying like she had been that little girl and she did not know why. The angel and Cole finally reached her and Cole was shocked when he saw her crying, but the angel was not. "You were not suppose to see that. This is the event that will shape your first life and will have an effect on Cole's first life as well. It will be a hundred years though before you will meet up with each other" the angel of destiny said." It will be you this time that is sent out to kill him. At least that was your first intentions on meeting him" "Let us go to your meeting with the source when you find out your next assignment." "What can I do for you my lord," Phatera also known as Phoebe said. "I have an assignment for you Phatera. There is this half-witch, half-demon I want you to kill him and take his powers" the source said. "It is not my right to question your judgment but why don't we turn him to our side. He could be very useful." "He can not be converted to the evil side, demons greater then you have tried and he has two sisters who are half witches and very powerful that need to die to. I am sure your beauty will win him over and then you can kill him as well as his sisters. Demons who were whole demons and not half breeds like you have tried and been defeated. Do not try my patience Phatera, you are one of my best assassins, prove it to me like you have thousands of other times, unless you think that you cannot kill this other half breed. I would hate to have to kill you. " "I can sir, I will take great pleasure in killing this one and his sisters to. I will get close to him sir and when he completely trusts me as well as his sisters I will go in for the kill and kill all three of them." "You are dismissed and go do your duty to the source and to the underworld. She changed from her demonic form to her human form and shimmered up to earth.  
  
"You are saying that I willingly went up there to kill Cole. This is absurd I would never do that. You have some nerve to come into our lives and tell me I killed the love of my life, my husband,' she said angrily. "It was a different time and a different place but the answer to your question is that you did not kill him but you did something you never thought you would and that was fall in love with someone."  
  
"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry I should of looked to where I was going sir." "That is alright it should be me that apologizes I was not paying attention. Can I have the honor of knowing what your name is my lady." "Yes, she said smiling my name is Phoebe Clousen, what is yours kind sir?" "My name is Cole, Cole Turner he said smiling. I would like to talk to you again one day Mr. Turner she said. When she was about to leave he kissed her hand and said "till we meet again Ms. Clousen." "yes, until we meet again Mr. Turner. Phatera smiled to herself this was going better then she thought, soon I will have him eating out of my hand, she thought. When she turned around she had an evil smile on her face. When no one was looking she shimmered back into the underworld. 


	3. Disappearance

I have been trying to fix the format for this. Please read and review  
  
Alexandra and Melinda were coming down the stairs to tell Phoebe and Cole something, when they she saw a big bright light and Alexandra's parents disappear. Alexandra was five the oldest of Phoebe and Cole's daughters. She had another sister named Amy who was almost three and Abigail who was called Abbie who was two months old. She was all-alone with her sisters and her other cousins since her parents and aunts were out that night. Melinda was the same age as Alexandra and she had a little sister named Sarah who was two. "What do we do, where did mommy and daddy go, they just disappeared into thin air." "I do not know maybe we need to call my mommy at the club." Melinda went to the phone and called her mother. "Can I please speak to Piper Halliwell thank you," Melinda said, "wait just a minute" one of her employees said. "Mommy, something is wrong Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole disappeared and a bright light came and they vanished. They were reading from some old book." "Stay calm Melinda how is Alexandra and the other girls. I will be there very soon." "Alexandra is sort of upset and everyone else does not know yet. Should I go tell them?" "No, I am leaving right now. Everything is going to be alright." "Piper said the last part more to herself then she did to Melinda. She told her manager that she had a family emergency and she had to go home immediately. She was really worried about her sister and brother-in-law. After what seemed like hours she finally arrived home. She had been yelling for Leo or Chris all the way home and had already called Paige and she was on her way home as well. Chris showed up at the house earlier and went inside to watch the girls. "What is wrong Piper, you look very upset. Is there some demon out there chasing you. I though Phoebe and Cole were watching the girls tonight Chris said." "Melinda said that she and Alexandra saw Phoebe and Cole disappear in a bright light. Will you please get Leo to come down here, he might know something." You know that I might know something to. I am your white lighter after all," Chris said. "I know that, I just need him right now. It would be good to have two opinions instead of one." "Fine I will go get him, it might take him a while though. Paige finally arrived after Chris left. "So what is the big family emergency that was so important. Is it some demon that is after us? Where is Phoebe and Cole anyway weren't they suppose to watch the kids tonight." "Apparently they disappeared into thin air, at least that is what Melinda told me." Leo and Chris orbed in after Piper finished telling Paige what had happened.  
"What if a demon took them and they are now dead." "It is a possibility but didn't you tell me the girls did not see anything else besides the flash of light," Leo said. "Hey guys what is this spell about, look at the page the book is turned to," Chris said. They all came and went to the book and saw the page. "If this is the spell that sent them back they are safe they just went back into their past. I cannot believe that those two are the two that are in the book." "What are you talking about Leo, you are not making any sense" Chris said. "Phoebe and Cole are the two lost lovers that spend an eternity in tragedy, hopefully this time they will get it right. They are safe right now, no demon is after them." They all wondered how they were going to explain this to Melinda and Alexandra.  
Just then Alexandra came down the stairs in her pajamas "Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige I want mommy and daddy when are they coming home" Alexandra said crying. Piper and Paige came over to her and Piper said "they will be home soon Alexandra, before you know it they will be back." "Will they be back tomorrow before I go to school?" "I do not know but they will be back want they Leo." "Yes they will be back before you know it." "You promise Uncle Leo" she said. "Yes I promise now you need to go back to bed. "We will come in to tuck you in, in a few minutes. "Goodnight everybody I will see you in the morning," Alexandra said trying to smile before heading up to her room. "Are you sure that they will come back Leo because you should not promise her something that you cannot keep Leo, it will only hurt her if you don't" Chris said. "I know I would never want to hurt her but they will be back. The Angel of Destiny and Love is not evil he is very kind and will look after them. We all need to go and get a goodnights sleep especially for the girls, O.K. everyone. "O.K. Leo" everyone said in unison and went upstairs to go to bed. 


End file.
